


Get in here!

by Leah_Red



Series: Pint-sized prompts [1]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fairy Gabe, Gen, Ghost Jamia, Just shove everybody in there, Pint-sized Prompts, Vampire Pete, Vampire mikey, Werewolf Ray, Zombie Frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leah_Red/pseuds/Leah_Red
Summary: Prompt: Jam as many characters as you can into a small space, everyone must say at least one thing. Spooktacular Bonus: Someone in the space is either dead previously or dies now. Word limit: 400





	Get in here!

"So. How's it hangin'?" Gerard squeezed into the crypt with his brother, who yawned and showed off his sharp new teeth.

"Gerard you stink like Frank." He blinked sleepily. "Why did I ever say it was okay for you to date a zombie?"

"Who's bad mouthing zombies now?" Frank wriggled in. "By the way I need some help from whoever is better at sewing. I lost a hand getting dressed."

"Oh my god, Frank, that's so gross," Mikey complained, trying to push Frank's stub from out of his face.

A tiny bat crawled out from Mikey's shirt. "Dude, that's fuckin' metal," Pete squeaked.

"Pete spent the night in here, too?" A softly glowing ghost phased through the group, making everyone shiver, and her face appeared coming through the stone lid of the crypt. 

"Look, Jamia, you gotta ASK if you want to hang out in here," Mikey said irritably. "Now can everyone just-"

He was interrupted by a blue sparkle materializing on his chest. Gabe appeared in his tiny fairy form, with his monarch butterfly wings opened to show off the patterns. They shimmered in Jamia's ghostly glow.

"Mikey, you can't have a party without me. We've discussed this." He sat back, looking more comfortable than Mikey, Frank, or Gerard, who were starting to feel pretty jammed in to place in the relatively small grave.

"This is NOT a PARTY," Mikey growled. He started to maneuver his arm, trying to get into position to flick Gabe across the crypt.

Frank giggled meanly. "Hey watch where that hand is going, Mikes, I'm dating your brother, not you."

"FUCK OFF, or I'll dismember you and hide the important parts!" Mikey finally got his arm up when he was interrupted yet again.

"Gerard- Gerard your potions are boiling over-" Ray shoved his way in, only making it about half-way in before getting stuck. "Oh hey Mikey." His big furry wolf ears were perked right up towards the angry vampire.

Mikey closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. "I swear to god if I count to five and none of you have gotten out of my bed I'm going to lose it."

"Aww... All these live people really bring up the temperature. It's cozy," Pete whined.

"One..." he started.

Ray was the first to leave, wiggling out the way he got in. Gabe huffed and disappeared in a puff of glitter while Jamia faded into the stone around them.

Mikey sighed. What a way to start the night.


End file.
